


Mystery of Love

by Cobainsvoice



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Armie’s obsessed with Timmy’s body, Jealousy, Kinky, M/M, Misunderstandings, PWP, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, a bit of feminization, and some other kinks!!, gay relationship, it's just smut, or it's supposed to be smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobainsvoice/pseuds/Cobainsvoice
Summary: ‘You think I’m stupid, don’t you?’ Timothée spit with unmistakable resentment.He winced, taking a look at Timothée : ‘Are you crazy?’He let out a short laugh; then said ‘I see how you look at him.’He frantically passed a hand through his hair, stating : ‘You’ll never touch me again, Armie.’So then, they had sex.





	Mystery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time ever publishing something so 'you know why' if this sucks ahah  
Hope I haven't missed any mistake while re-reading it!  
Thank you for reading me, xx D.

‘You think I’m stupid, don’t you?’ Timothée spit with unmistakable resentment.  
He winced, taking a look at Timothée : ‘Are you crazy?’  
He let out a short laugh; then said ‘I see how you look at him.’  
He frantically passed a hand through his hair, stating : ‘You’ll never touch me again, Armie.’

  
__________

So when he eventually glanced down, the first thing to hit him was how pale Timothée’s chest looked and how effortlessly attractive he was.

His delicate frame always managed to trick Armie’s mind into overdrive, his blood starting to rush through his body whenever he caught a glimpse of Timothée’s exposed skin, a primal need to touch threatening to make him go crazy.

His nipples were hard and pointy, standing out against the stark paleness of his chest and he didn’t think twice before letting out a low groan, and pinch one of them, hard, without much gentleness.

He heard more than saw Timothée’s reaction, a tight whimper leaving his chocked throat, his legs moving a bit on the bed.  
They looked just as pretty as any other part of his body, his ankles so delicate and his feet so petite.

He took his time in watching how the younger boy squirmed slightly on the bed, his chest rising and falling at a faster pace than the usual and his cock, so desperately wet, hidden behind a pair of laced-panties.

He continued to admire the beautiful, beautiful boy he had in front of him until he got his eyes on his cherry red lips; they’d been abused by his own before - and he still remembers how damn pretty they’d looked while he fit his cock between them, his head even shinier thanks to the saliva and spit coating Timothée’s lips.

He felt a sudden heat wave run across his skin, his hairs rising on his arms, while his cock obscenely hung above Timmy’s head and pitifully twitched: his own want was making it impossible to calm down.  
Ever since Timothée had agree to let him fuck his throat all he could feel was pure, soul-wrenching want spilling from his skin.

The thought alone, was almost enough to make him start masturbating just to fuck that relentless-energy he had inside of himself.  
But, eventually, he decided against and took the matter into his own hands: he spit onto his palm and squeezed at the base of his cock so tight he was afraid he’d hurt himself, watching as the veins were starting to flood with more blood and his tip becoming an even angrier shade of red.  
He jerked off a few times before spreading his legs further apart, so to fully position himself over Timothée’s head, which was hanging out from the bed while he was laying down, leaving his whole throat exposed to the predatory eyes of Armie.

He heard himself heave out a groan while grabbing his cock and, ever so slowly, letting it meet the wetness of Timothée’s tongue.  
He felt more precum come out of his cock as it fucked against Timmy’s lips and tongue, his balls tightening.

‘Fuck.’ was all he could say.

His eyes were allover the place, watching every spasm of Timothée’s body, moving from his chest to his aching cock trapped behind the laced panties.  
There was a dark, wet spot on the front of the panties and Armie felt the need to smell it, to lick it, so to get the most intimate part of Timothée’s forever stuck in his body, in his mouth.

His gaze eventually landed on his throat, getting completely entranced by how it bobbed and moved, feeling a sick ripple cross his body as dirty images appeared in his eyes.  
He squeezed his cock a bit more when he pushed himself too much, imagining how his cock would stretch that slim, tiny throat and his legs gave in a bit, his tip touching once again Timothée’s wet lips.

‘You look so good like this’ he mumbled, reaching out with a hand to touch the beautiful and pliant boy he had underneath him.  
His skin was extremely soft and pale and all he could think about was how good it felt under his touch, sparkles flying allover the place as soon as their skin came in contact with the other one’s.

He felt Timmy sigh, his breath hitting against his hard dick, while his lips appeared plushier than ever.  
He searched for his eyes until he got a quick, but eloquent, look: Timothée’s eyes were almost unfocused, his pupils dilated and his green eyes looking darker like never before.

He felt a tug inside his body, a pull of pure desire, of undeniable want that was painfully crawling under his skin; all he could think about was ruining Timothée’s (apparent) innocence and leave him forever marked, scarred.

He’d be afraid of his own thoughts if his love for him wasn’t as consuming as it was, as pure as he felt it was.  
So when he felt Timothée’s delicate kiss on his inner thigh, all he could do was caress his neck and wonder how could he, Armie, be so pliant under the touch of such a younger boy, completely giving himself over, without restrictions.

He’d discovered many things about himself, with Timothée, that he’d been completely ignoring before and that had opened a whole new world to him; a world made of pleasure and filthy promises, of seducing and pushing.

His thoughts were swept away by slender, exploring fingers touching his ass, parting his cheeks to make way for something more, something wet.  
Armie felt Timothée’s tongue tentatively licking his rim, its wetness leaving a sticky trail while its tip was softly nudging at his entrance.

He felt more than heard himself grunt, his breath coming shorter and harder to release while his blood was rushing to his cheeks and neck.

After having heard Armie’s appreciating sounds, Timothée became bolder with his licks, while also leaving some kisses in-between his licks and making little moans while doing so.  
What also got Armie so riled up most of the time, was how Timothée was so into this himself, too.  
He looked to be completely absorbed by the pleasure he was feeling, the spot on his lace panties getting messier and wetter with each second, his eagerly touches always aimed at pleasing Armie first, and then himself - because that was his source of pleasure: knowing how fucking good he could make Armie feel, like no one else could.

Despite how good it was feeling, he straightened his legs a bit, getting out the reach of Timothée’s touch.  
He quickly gained back control and pumped his cock a few times, his shiny red tip was glistening against the dim light of the room they were in.  
He noticed how Timothée’s throat looked while swallowing his breath, how sinful it seemed to his own eyes.

He spread his legs a bit further and said ‘Open your mouth baby’ while also feeling another shiver come up from his back.  
When his cock first slid in-between Timothée’s lips, he was absolutely mesmerized by how pretty they both looked: his cock stood out against the shining of Timmy’s lips, which were an angry shade of magenta, a color that Timothée absolutely adored.

It made everything even more beautiful and soul-changing, his cock slowly disappearing behind those sinful lips, while his head was gradually getting swallowed by Timothée’s impossibly tight throat.

He felt like crying, the vision in front of his eyes making it extremely more difficult to keep a slow pace: he watched enamored how his cock was gently stretching Timothée’s throat, how its head was easily thrusting into that tight heat.

He felt the urge to grip Timothée’s throat, to touch with his own hand where they were so deeply connected, where his cock was gradually fucking more and more into his sweet, sweet boy and just clench tight, almost as if to choke him.

Of course he didn’t do any of those things, instead reaching for one of his nipples and squeezing hard, trying to release some of that pressure/pain that was clouding his mind.  
He couldn’t seem to get a grip of himself not even after that and eased his cock out of Timothée’s clenching throat, feeling so weak when Timmy’s lips sucked on his head just before letting him go.

Timothée then coughed a bit, his voice unmistakably fucked out while he said ‘Why’d you stop?’  
He almost laughed at that, rapidly catching himself before making an ass out of himself; how was he going to put it, huh?

He couldn’t help the smile on his lips while he sighed ‘Baby,’ and then waited a few seconds, trying to find the right words to let his feelings out.

He touched one of Timothée’s hands, that came to rest on his thigh, and delicately kissed the back of it, eyeing how beautiful his fingers were and gently sucking on his index finger, he simply said ‘I had to.’  
Timothée’s index finger nudged his lips, as if to exhort him to add something to it.

So he said ‘I mean, there’s no way to put it gently, but I was - I almost chocked you, or fantasized about it and I -’ and he stopped immediately after that, feeling his chin being grabbed by Timothée’s fingers.  
He brought his face to look down to him, and immediately noticed how his pupils were still dilated but not as much, his eyes a bit watery at the sides.

‘And so?’ was all he asked.

Armie couldn’t help but laugh a bit this time, the defiant expression plastered on Timothée’s pleasure-disrupted face making his heart clench hard, missing a beat.  
He was so beautiful.

‘You’re so beautiful’ he stated.

He watched, pleased, how Timmy’s lips grew into a sly smile, his pearly white teeth standing out against the magenta of his lips.  
‘You also have magenta lips, like your favorite color,’ he continued.

Timothée then let out a proper laugh, his throat bobbling up and down and inevitably catching Armie’s attention.  
‘You think so?’ and he went on to lick his lips, making sure they were glistening with saliva so to shine even brighter.  
He was such a mi-ladi, such a diva.

‘Honestly I’m even surprised you remember that my favorite color is magenta and not -’ ‘Fucsia,’ he finished the phrase for Timothée, a smile coming up on his lips while thinking about all the time they’d spent arguing about it, because Timothée had been to Italy many, many times and decided that it was magenta his favorite color and not that squalid fucsia Armie compared it to.

Timmy then smiled and looked at him in the eyes with what could only be described as love and it only made Armie feel more at peace, in his own place.  
‘Do you know what they say?’ he asked Armie, slowly starting to jerk him off a bit, the palm of his hand so soft against his cock.  
He shook his head negatively, and watched how a sly smile appeared on Timothée’s lips once again.  
‘They say that boys’ lips are the same color as their cocks’ head,’ and after wettings his own lips and looking at Armie’s dick, he looked at him in the eyes and said ‘And I definitely think so.’

Armie felt his heart miss a slight beat and his balls tighten at the same time, which was — strange, to say the least; Timothée had decided on his own to start licking at him again, his tongue wet and omnipresent on his cock.  
He then glanced down at him, watching how strikingly beautiful he was while underneath him, always trying to take him a bit further in and making his body, his throat accomodate him.

He decided he’d almost had enough, his balls impossibly tense and his cock so desperate to find a release, so he rapidly moved onto the bed, caging Timmy with his legs as if they were about to do a sixty-nine and then facing Timothée’s own desperate need, covered by an enticing pair of lace panties.  
He bent down, almost absent-mindedly, and kissed where there was a quite noticeable spot, that was Timothée’s cum staining the fabric.  
He also tried to lick it a bit, his tongue catching on a salty flavor; he then felt Timothée’s wet, pointy tongue lapping at his slit on his head, and he felt a soft sigh come out of himself.

His hips, then, started to meet Timothée’s tongue as it became a tad bolder with its licks, his mouth opening slowly to make room for Armie’s hard cock.  
Armie found himself thrusting once again in Timothée’s tight, unbearably pleasurable welcoming body, his mind instantly racing to images of him fucking into Timmy’s ass, his cock then disappearing behind his pink, lovely abused rim.  
He can still hear Timothée’s gentle response to him, every time, letting out a mangled sigh, his head tilting down and handing himself over to Armie.

  
He just couldn’t overstate how incredibly, fucking good sex with Timothée was.  
Especially this time, it felt tremendous.  
They’d a little fight that morning that left an uncomfortable feeling around, made of misunderstandings and unsaid words or unresolved feelings.  
At the end it was just Timothée feeling too self-conscious about himself, thinking (without a reason to do so) that Armie’d stopped liking him, let alone loving him.

So they did what they could do better in those occasions: talk clearly and fuck it out.  
Amazingly fuck it out of their systems.

What Armie eventually wanted to do was show him just how much he loved him by fucking any doubts, any willingness to fight or any insecurity out of his body, letting his body explain what his words couldn’t.

He’d let Timothée watch him while he got hard just by Timmy’s soft hands on his shoulder, then on his neck and then gripping on his hair.  
He’d sat on top of him, while Armie just stood there and let himself be scrutinized by Timothée watchful eye, which was slowly taking in each reaction Armie’s body had.

Timothée felt powerful while sat on top of Armie, his arms trailing up and down his chest, until he’d reach the seam of his jeans and slyly made his way backwards, watching how Armie’s chest rose and fell while taking a breath, his body giving away how trepidatious and eager he was for Timothée’s touch.

But now Armie was the one who had the _coltello dalla parte del manico_, as Timothée’d say; he was carefully thrusting into Timothée’s throat, his cock feeling engulfed in an endlessly-tight heat while the stain on the panties was growing bigger and wetter by the minute.

He took pity in Timothée’s hard, neglected need and, ever so slowly, started to remove the panties, the first thing that they revealed being Timmy’s magenta glistening tip, the precum still clear and sticky on it.  
He reached forward and took a generous lick, feeling Timothée’s throat tighten even more then before, if possible.

He felt the boy underneath him shake, his body responding so strongly to a single touch that all he could do was lick at his cock some more, loving the feeling of Timothée’s heavy dick on his tongue; he was gradually growing desperate himself, his own body begging him for a release.  
He stopped sucking on Timmy’s cock, his lips making a wet sound while doing so, and he wet his index finger quickly - then reaching for Timothée’s ass.

He spread, as much as he could, Timothée’s cheeks and sneaked his finger between them, eventually finding his rim.  
It was still so tight, even after all the endless times he’d fucked Timmy, sometimes almost raw, and still his finger slipped in with some resistance.

He nudged his finger inside, feeling Timothée’s throat tighten around his length and then release it altogether, then hearing Timothée’s sharp intake of breath.

‘Fuck!’  
His voice was raspy and husky when he spoke, his ass tightening against Armie’s finger.

‘Would you like me to fuck you?’ he asked Timothée, only to mimic what he’d would do to Timothée’s petite ass.  
He pushed his finger a bit more in, feeling how gullible he was underneath his touch.  
‘Huh?’ he solicited the other boy for a response, for an obvious answer.

Timothée let out a wrenched noise, his chest rising and his magenta lips parting out just to whisper a soft ‘Yes, _please_’ that hit Armie like a dagger through his ribs.  
His voice was so soft and softly spoken, his lips driving him absolutely insane, and he noticed how his eyes were a bit wet.

He felt debauched at that moment, feeling like he’d corrupted an innocent boy, but then he absentmindedly lowered his gaze and was met with what could only be the result of pure pleasure:  
Timothée’s cock was still hard like a motherfucker and his beautiful, beautiful magenta tip was glistening more than before.  
Then he felt Timothée clutch down on his finger, maybe almost involuntarily - hence his following ‘Sorry’ when Armie looked at him in reflex.

Armie smiled to himself at that gesture, slowly starting to fuck Timmy again with his finger, now looking more intently for the perfect spot.  
Only when Timothée cried out in pleasure was when he stopped, leaving his younger lover with an heavy breathing, his own hand then reaching out to tug at his dick.  
Armie just stood there, watching closely how Timothée was getting himself off, his fingers so pale compared to the flush of his cock; and when he reached his tip, one of his finger slowly touched the slit and then smeared all of his cum all over his tip, using it to ease his tugging.  
He bent down and without any hesitation reached with his tongue to savor it, loving how strongly he tasted.

Timothée let out another wrenched noise, followed by his fingers gripping more tightly on his cock while still getting himself off.  
Then Armie took charge of the situation, definitely manhandling Timothée until he was on his stomach, with his hips high enough to get himself off and let Armie have a whole view of his perky ass.

His little puffy rim was beautifully standing out among the whole view he had - so much so that all he could do was lower Timothée’s hips a bit and while keeping his cheeks spread, he spat on his asshole, feeling almost grossed out by how much it turned him on.

He looked at his spit eventually pooling at Timothée’s puffy rim, a few drops following down onto his perineum.  
He guided his cock towards Timmy’s ass and smeared his spit a bit with the tip of his cock, seeing how the lovely-abused rim was clenching on nothing - while Timothée had started slowly grinding his hips, his hands now resting against the sheets.

He couldn’t control himself any longer, his own needs taking over his mind and driving his body until he was pushing inside Timothée, his cock diving into that sweet heat that was incessantly engulfing him - and as soon as he pushed a bit harder inside Timmy, he heard him gasp ‘Oh fuck!’ while burrowing his head into the sheets; his mop of curly brown hair was covering his face, leaving the whole expanse of his back exposed.  
His skin was immaculate and all Armie wanted to do was to get lost while looking at it, while also sinking deeper and deeper into his lover’s body.

Having sex with Timothée was soul-wrenching, completely overwhelming - just the thought alone of sleeping with him got Armie railed up like nothing else had ever done before, like nobody else had ever done.  
So that’s why he spanked Timothée while slowly pulling out of him, feeling rather then hearing the debauched moan Timmy let out.  
He was quietly growing crazy by the second, Armie could feel him under his touch, his body getting hotter everywhere and his hands desperately gripping the sheets he was gently fucking into.

So he slapped him lightly once more, over the already sore part of his cheek and spread his ass with his hands, watching how his cock was sliding on Timmy’s rim, his head eventually starting to slide in again.  
Timothée let out a strangled breath, his grip on the sheets getting impossibly tighter, and tried to fuck himself on Armie’s cock.

Armie gulped, stilling for a fraction of second because, honestly, he didn’t expect that.  
He huffed out a grunt while lightly squeezing Timothée’s cheeks, letting him fuck himself on him as he just watched and did nothing else - his mind couldn’t impossibly fully get how hot that was.  
He let Timmy do as he pleased for a while, always staying on the edge, but he just couldn’t do it no more.  
Just, no more.

So he grabbed Timothée’s hips, stilling him and sliding out of him; since Timothée was already on his knees all he had to do was bend him until he was slightly crouched over his knees, leaving a whole view for Armie to see.  
He got near Timmy until his cock caught onto his rim, then he pushed in like it was all he could do and started to fuck into him senselessly.

He started thrusting into Timmy’s ass with more precise thrusts, hitting just all the right spots, knowing he was driving his boyfriend crazy.  
He leaned over until he was close enough to gently tell Timmy ‘You know how much I love a tight pussy’ and pulled back, his hips snapping at a faster pace.  
He heard Timothée cry out, his legs shaking a bit and his head hunching between his shoulders.  
His ass got impossibly tighter around his cock and all he could really do was help Timothée through his orgasm, his body almost shaking while he grabbed a handful of his hair and held tight.  
He gave one more thrust before pulling out, his cock still hard and glistening, and moved Timmy until he was on his back so he could see him; his knees were red and his stomach was covered in cum:  
A bit was on his stomach and some on his nipple, while his cock was still hard.

He finally took a look at Timothée’s face, landing on his beautiful smile and his satisfied grin.  
His eyes were incredibly vivid and were searching for his own, daring him to do something, to do what he wanted to do with him.

So he grabbed his cock and jerked himself a few times, making the grip almost too much just to stay for a few more seconds on the edge.  
He guided himself towards Timmy’s entrance and stopped there, slightly pushing forward until his head was about to break Timothée’s body once more, letting the feeling of Timothée’s body overwhelm him until he was coming all over his ass, his cheeks and part of his thighs getting stained.

He smiled helplessly as he laid against Timothée, drawing in a huge breath, feeling his chest hurt from its depth.  
He clenched and unclenched his feet for a few seconds, trying to regain control over his body before pulling Timothée in with one arm, letting him rest on his chest while just enjoying that very moment.  
He took a deep breath and felt like he wanted to laugh, feeling so free and full of love, his veins rushing with happiness each time he stole a glance down to the boy he loved, so much so he just couldn’t do more than simply marvel at his beauty.

He sighed, tightening his grip on Timmy’s body, feeling his laugh against his chest, his skin covering with goosebumps while he wondered how’d ended up like that: so, so in love.

He felt younger like never before when Timothée’s lips innocently kissed his shoulder, his hair tickling him but he kept still, scared of losing what he had, fearful opening his eyes and realizing that everything had been a dream all along.

But as he squeezed his boy once more and felt Timothée’s face tuck against his neck and breathe in deeply, probably his smell, he simply smiled and secretly hoped that Timmy’d heard his heart missing a beat, since he was the one who stole it.  
Along with everything that he though belonged to him before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my suffocating desire to love and be loved didn't ruin the story at the end, I just really love the idea of them cuddling and loving each other.  
Thank you again for reading me, xx D.


End file.
